Mystical creatures and Monsters
by Ki No Hitan
Summary: Sakura is a new student at Akatsuki High.There are mystical creatures,monsters,and people who can turn into animals.There she finds love,hate,betrayal,and her identity.PeinXSakura
1. Characters

**Hey there,this is my second fic! I know I should be finishing my first one but, I wanted to start now 'cause,I'm kinda stuck on that one..so yea! Enjoy!!**

**Here are the characters!**

**Characters:**

**Sakura:Goth Genie (Causes destruction)**

**Pein:Vampire (Regular vampires..suck ur blood thing.)**

**Hidan:Ghost (Through certain emotions,he turns into a ghost)**

**Kakuzu:Zombie**

**Zetsu:Canible**

**Tobi:Ghost (Through certain emotions,he turns into a ghost)**

**Sasori:White Elf (Heals with antidotes)**

**Deidara:Vampire**

**Itachi:Vampire**

**Kisame:Shark (a/n of course!Wish I knew that! lol)**

**Micheal:Dark Elf (Uses a dark power)**

**Martin:Dark Elf (Uses a dark power)**

**Aron:Elf (fights with a bow)**

**Stephan:White elf (Heals with antidotes)**

**Sasuke:Black Wolf**

**Karin:Queen Fairy (Leader of all Fairies)**

**Ino:Flirt Fairy (Purple/Flirts a lot)**

**Temari:Summer Fairy (Yellow)**

**Hinata:Winter Fairy (White)**

**TenTen:Fall Fairy (Brown)**

**Neji:Phsycic**

**Lee:"Batman"**

**Naruto:Fox**

**Kiba:Were-Wolf**

**Shino:Collage of bugs**

**Gaara:Giant Raccoon**

**Konkorou:Puppet**


	2. Saying Goodbyes

Chapter 1:

"SAKURA!!" A male voice yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!"A girl with long pink hair says grabbing a black lamp.

She walked down stairs while dodging many little kids running around.

There was about 30 or 40 of them.She was too old to stay here so she was

going to a school were people are just like her.There are aparently dorms there.

So she won't have to live alone.

Sakura was an orphan,but she never told anyone.When she did people would run away

from her.She never liked that.The only friends she has ever had were these kids in the orphanage and the owner who took care of them.Today,the kids would run up and hug.Most of

the girls were crying.

Sakura was wearing a thin,long black dress.On the right side there was a long slit up to her hip.

She had on black high heel sandles.Her shirt went down 3 inches above her belly button.

It was black and it was a short sleeve shirt.The front part went down,showing the top of her breast.

As she hugged the owner one last time,she walked out the door as quickly as possible,afraid they

would see the tears in her eyes.

The School

'I wonder were the office is..?' Sakura asked herself.Being the idiot she is she turned around and there it was...'**WHAT!! I WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF IT?!' **Her inner yelled.

So shhe knocked on the door and heard "Come in!"

She walked in to see a man at the desk,the prinsipal.He had orange hair and red eyes.

There were 10 other people here.One was leaning on the desk with his head turned looking at Sakura.He also had orange hair,but grey eyes and peircings on his face.The was 7 on each ear, 3 on either side of the bridge of his nose,and then 2 under his lip looking like fangs.

"Ah,you must be the new student,come.I'll get your schedule."

When the man at the desk said that the others all turned to stare at Sakura.She slowly walked toward the desk,she took her schedule,and walked out.Once she was out she heard yelling.She was also able to get another glance at them and she heard the one leaning on the desk.She noticed his rough voice was also soft because of his accent.She heard his voice again but now he was yelling. She only heard part,then she left, "Father,I'm telling you,it's not right to do this!!"

"Alright,now time to find my dorm.."

She walked many many stairs and couldn't find it but eventually...

OoOo

Hey,how did you like it? I know,its short...i would promise that the next one will be longer but..

I wrote it down on paper and I'm not sure how long it'll be on here..

So,please review!


	3. Roommates!

**Okay,I won't delete it,so here is Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Roommates!

_'Finally!Room 216.'_Sakura thought while inlocking the door to her new room.When she went in,there was a girl wearing a skirt about 6 inches abouve her kness.She had a purple sports bra on,and Sakura knew this girl wasn't going for a jog since she had very high-heels on.She had blue eyes and her blonde hair was up in a ponytail.She also had light purple wings,aperantly getting ready to go outside and show them off,and her body.

Sakura then hissed in disgust.The girl looked and said,"Oh no!You better not be my roommate!I mean,come on!What's up with that outfit?Did you get it from the '70's or something?"

Sakura put up her fist,"Wanna say that again? 'Cause I'll rip those "beautiful" wings of yours,_Fairy_!" She hissed the word 'fairy' as the blonde girl gasped with fear.

She stood up straight again as a women with black hair walked in."Oh no.." She said staring at the two of them."I'm sorry ladies for him to put you two together..."

"I'll be fine,just keep Miss Phsyco away from me.."The blonde girl said.

"You too _fairy_!"

"Genie!"

"Knock it off."The women said

"Gladly."Sakura said hoping to rip off "Fairy's" head.

"Hold on"She said,pulling out a walkie-talkie.

_"What?!"_A male voice said on the walkie-talkie.

"Why is there a Genie and Fairy together?You know Genies and FAiries hate each other."She answered._"Because,its the only other room available,except the boys dorm."_

_"YEA!Let me switch with the Genie!"_A female voice said.

"Who was that?"

_"Another student who doesn't have a room and has to be with the boys.Hey,Gen-"_

Sakura interupted him,"My name is Sakura."

_"Okay,Sakura will you be okay with some boys?"_

"Sure.."

_"Okay,the boys' dorms are on the other side of the school.You'll have to go outside to get there. Your room number is 555."_

"Oh great...you gave me the "holy" number.."Sakura murmured.

_"Whatever...Get going,I'll tell the boys you are coming,I'll explain so you don't have to."_

"Thanks.."

And with that he was done talking,the girl showed up,Sakura grabbed her stuff,and headed for the boys' dorms...When she arrived all the boys were quiet and stared at her.Then a blonde boy with blue eyes screeched like a little girl,breaking the silence."RAT!!"He shouted."DON'T WORRY!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!"He started towards her bag and Sakura jumped away,causing him to bump into one of the older and tougher guys.The guy stared down at him angrily.

"It's not a rat you moron!"Someone yelled at him,hitting him in the head.

"It's not?"

"No."He answered.Now all eyes were back on Sakura.

Then they all say a little white head pop out of her bag.On it's forehead was a black creset moon.

"By the way.This "It" is a boy,and no he is not a rat,he is a ferrit.His name is Tsuki (Moon). And please will you sopt yelling?Your scaring him."

Then a man with Orange hair and red eyes walks in and asks,"Naruto,why are you yelling?"

"This girl right here,she has a rat!"Naruto yelled again walking towards Sakura.

"For the last time he is not a rat,he is a ferrit."Sakura said patting Tsuki's head."Can you say that?" She looked at him curiously."Fer-rit."

"Lets go Sakura,time for you to find your room.You are paired with him for a reason."

The man had said."Why?"Sakura asked as they strated to walk and everyone went back to their bussiness.Tsuki was sitting happily on Sakura's shoulders and Sakura was petting him gently.

"He is my son."Was her answer."He is a vampire."

"..."Sakura stare,terrified.

"Don't worry,I put you with him because he is my son and he is not like regualr vampires, certain blood disgusts him.His most hated blood is a Genies."

"Great..so I'm put with another person who hates me."

"He won't hate you.He has never hated Genies.But no,he will not enjoy being around you.You are the last Genie,and the first female dark Genie.His mother,my wife,was a regular Genie and died by a Dark Genie when my son was 8.Ever since thenhe stayed away from them.Then they started to die and now there is only one left,you."

"Interesting.."She murmured.

"So yeah,he won't bite you.And here it is."He said stopping in front of a door."Have fun!"He said and with a blink of an eye he was gone._'I bet he is a vampire too.'_Sakura guessed in her mind.

She opened to door to find pear darkness,then she say grey swirly eyes.

"What do you want?"A deep husky voice said.

OoOo

**Please read and review**

**Oh yeah,my older brother is dancing to the song Thriller and Too Sexy,its on his cell phone.**

**He is such a retard! lol**

**Great..,now he is throwing french fries at me and my cat,A.D.D. **

**Poor kitty **


	4. Danger! Danger! Stay away!

Chapter 3:Danger!Danger!Stay away!

"Uh...I'm Sa-"She got cut off by him putting his hand over her mouth.

He draggedd her inside looking up and down the hall.

He quickly closed the door and uncovered her mouth.

"I know who you are,Genie.."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?"

"Because you are a Genie."He answered.

"Well I have a name."

"Yeah,so?You don't like being called 'Genie',Genie?"

"Stop 's annoying."

"Fine I won't call you that if you leave me alone between lunch and don't talk to me at night."

"Why?" I asked watching him curiously."'s when I do my praising."

"Your wh-?"She stop when she saw him cutting his wrist.

He leaned forward and squeezed his arm,letting the blood drop down into a glass of that he put a couple drops of blood on a metal cross.**'Wow..Did you see that?It just steamed!' **'I'm guessing his blood must be some kind of venom or something.' **'No shit did you figure that one out?He is a vampire.' **'....Just now..'

**'What?' **'You asked when i figured out his blood was venom and I figured it out just now.' **'......'**

'What?' **'I would just call you an idiot right now but i think your himuliation is bad enough.' **'What are you talking about?'

**'He is staring at you.' **Was tha awful answer.

"What are you staring at?"I asked him.

He shooking his head slightly,answering,"You were mumbling.."

"Oh..Sorry."

"It's you always talk to yourself?"

"Excuse me??"

"You were talking to yourself,weren't you?

"Not exactly.I was just thinking outloud is all."

"Whatever."

All of a sudden the door swung open and 8 shadows covered the floor.

"Hey fucking bastard,ya fucking done yet?We don't fucking have all fucking day asshole!"

OoOo

I'm really so sorry for not updating sooner and that its so short! (No flames please!)

I'm just out of ideas and don't really know what should happen next ^^

But guess who arrived! You could probably guess who was talking.

Please review!


	5. The Tour

"Hidan, how many times do i have to tell you to not curse at me?" Pein's left eye was now twitching of annoyance as Hidan thought it over.

"Anyways, Pein, Sasori and Itachi are fighting....again." Kakuzu said, his eye drifting off to Sakura. Then asking, "Pein, who's that girl?"

"Not important. Where are they?"

"Flag pole." Deidara answered in a bored tone.

_'He acts as if this happens all the time.' _Sakura thought.

Flag Pole

When they arrived Sasori was pinned to the ground by Itachi, but soon Sasori kicked him in the stomach making Itachi get up. Sasori punched Itachi into the ground. Itachi suddenly disappeared, then re-appeared behind Sasori, and before he could sink his teeth into Sasori's neck,poisoning him, Itachi and Sasori were both thrown in opposite directions.

There stood Pein, his face twisted up into anger and annoyance. Sakura could've sworn she heard a loud, deep growl come from his throat. Sasori and Itachi both stood painfully, and stared at Pein.

"What the FUCK do you think you two are doing?! Sasori, i wouldn't expect you to understand cause your not a vampire, but you've been with us long enough to understand. You Itachi, you do know! You've made him made before. So you both know not to disrupt me when im in the middle of a ritual!! Do it again and I'll rip your fucking hearts out!!" As Pein walked past Sakura he muttered to her, "Lets go, I might as well show you around now.."

But Kisame stepped forward, "No, go finish your ritual, I'll show her around." Pein nodded and walked backed towards the boys' dorm.

"Well, I'm Kisame, and you are?" He asked, peering down at her.

"Sakura." She simply stated. "Does that happen all the time?"

"Yep, Better get used to it."

They walked quietly except for when Kisame told her the place they were at and explained it more to her. _'Wow..That Pein guy is pretty scarey when he's mad..'_

_**'Yea! But he's soo hot when he's mad too!Did you hear him growl?! he sounded like a dog!' **__'........' __**'What?' **__'When did you get here?' __**'Umm..hello stupid! I'm you! I've always been here..' **__'Oh,yeah.' _

For the rest of the tour she just ignored her inner for a while, because she was screaming about how hot Pein was when he was mad.

"You might want to be careful around him." Kisame murmured.

"What?" She looked up at him, confused.

"Pein. When he gets pissed you don't want to get in his way." He said, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Actually you don't want to get in any mad vampire's way."

"Oh." Sakura whispered, then asked. "Kisame,right?" "Mhmm." "How did Pein get stuck at a boarding school? I mean this is for 'different' people who get into trouble right? well how'd all you and the fairies get here?" Kisame answered her question on the way back to Pein's room.

Later that Night.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I met Pein,my roommate, Kisame,Kakuzu, Hidan and I watched Itachi and Sasori fight. Pein stopped the fight and was mad as hell. Pein had to get back to his ritual so Kisame offered to take me on the tour of the school instead of Pein. I learned how all of 'em got here, and learned there is a lot more of these how they got into this school:_

_Fairies(Ino,Karin,Hinata,Temari,and Tenten: Tried to seduce teachers._

_Michael and Martin: used black magic to blow up jail._

_Aaron and Stephon: Escaped from jail with the help of Michael and Martin._

_Neji:Cheated on tests._

_Lee:Snook in, he's a real human dressed up as batman_

_Naruto,Kiba,Shino,Gaara,Konkorou:Tore down cafeteria wall at school._

_Kisame: Tried to free the sharks and fish at an aquarium._

_Itachi:Tried to kill his family._

_Deidara:Set bombs on top of buildings._

_Sasori:Stole antidotes (shots) from the hospital_

_Tobi:"Attacked",actually hugged, a man on the street._

_Zetsu:Caught eating a little boy._

_Kakuzu:Caught cutting out the heart of a dead body_

_Hidan:Robbed a bank unseen._

_Pein:Went insane at institution, burned it down and yelled repeatedly, "I Am God!"_

_Wow they have some issues...I better go to sleep before my light wakes up Pein._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Haruno_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

How was that? I hope it was long enough?? =]

Please review!


	6. Leprechauns and the beginning of Problem

**Sakura's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to see the curtains open and the sun light shining in. I looked over at Pein who was putting on a clean shirt, and then he stopped to stare at her.

"What?" He asked a bit scared that she wasn't looking at him in fear, but in curiosity.

"Nothing," I murmured tiredly, "It's just that I thought vampires burned in the sunlight…?" I must've said something funny, because now he was laughing, as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"That's bull shit…It's just something humans made up to tell the kids that they're safe outside in the light."

"Oh…So does that mean you can eat human food? Or go into a building without an invitation?"

Pein sighed, "You know for a genie you sure do listen to a lot of human stories. No and no. I can't eat human food or I get ill, and I can enter somewhere without permission. Any other stupid human questions, Genie?"

"No…" I murmured.

**3 Hours later**

**Lunch Time**

**No POV**

Sakura walked into the commons (cafeteria) and saw Tobi jumping up and down waving at her. He was in the far corner with the others, except for Itachi, Pein, and Kisame, who were in the lunch line. Sakura thought in her mind quickly, remember what she'd brought for lunch. A ham and lettuce sandwich, a bag of cherries, kiwi and cherry juice, and her book, which was getting cold in her lunch bag.

When she sat down she was in-between Deidara and Kakuzu. Deidara then wrapped an arm around her with a very large grin on his face.

"Soo...You're wearing red today Little Leprechaun." Deidara said his grin widening.

She stared at him,"Yeah, so what? I always wear a red sash."

Kakuzu looked over at the two curiously, "Do you know what that means?" She shook her head. "If you wear green on St. Patrick's Day, you get kissed; it's like the pinching thing."

Sakura stared at him, and then sighed, "Yeah well I won't let anyone kiss me."

"Not even Pein?" Sasori asked; acting shocked.

"What? No not even Pein. And Deidara, why did you call me a leprechaun?"

"Because, the shortest person in each grade becomes the leprechaun of that grade, and you're the shortest sophomore." Kakuzu muttered around his pizza. Finally Pein, Kisame, and Itachi sat down, without their lunches. "Where's your lunch, guys?" Kakuzu asked.

"Line was too long so we wanted to sit down. Pein didn't care since there aren't very many vampires here and he's the only one who likes the blood type 'O'." Kisame answered.

Sakura looked at Pein, terrified since her blood type was O. Pein smiled at her, showing his fangs then spoke, "Yes Sakura I know your blood type." His smile widened slightly then disappeared into a frown.

The commons fell into silence, all that was heard was a deep growl coming from Pein's throat, and Hidan muttering "Uh-oh" under his breath.


	7. A Vampire's Love

_**Recap**_

_Sakura looked at Pein, terrified since her blood type was O. Pein smiled at her, showing his fangs then spoke, "Yes Sakura I know your blood type." His smile widened slightly then disappeared into a frown._

_The commons fell into silence, all that was heard was a deep growl coming from Pein's throat, and Hidan muttering "Uh-oh" under his breath._

_**End of Recap**_

**Sakura's POV**

I looked at everyone, lost and confused. I looked at Pein's spot, but he was gone, then saw him close to the ground, crouching and growling. At first I thought he was just being weird, until something made Pein fly back wards and into a wall. Then I saw a man holding Pein against the wall, but I couldn't tell who it was or what that person looked like, because everyone in the commons was running around like ants everywhere.

Finally I was told who it was after I'd asked almost the whole Akatsuki. "It's Madara; he's the leader of the Kyuuketsuki. He leads all of the vampires in the school." Deidara spoke quietly. I stared at him then asked, "So what happened? I mean why did he attack Pein if they're both vampires?"

"You see, vampires are very, very territorial. Pein used to be apart of the Kyuuketsuki, but had left when he saw how Madara and the other vampires treated the rest of us, the school. So Pein made his own gang, the Akatsuki, us, and ever since then Madara has hated Pein. Now like I said vampires are territorial, and two gangs of vampires can not live together, there's only room for one of the gangs to be in that area. Pein is also one of the very few vampires who don't drink straight from the source. There's normal food here for vampires like him and there's different sections for different blood types and all the "Vampire Food" have blood pouches in them." Finally after Deidara explained all of that to me I was able to see Pein and Madara again. When I looked over I saw Pein badly beaten and Madara with barely a scratch, Madara was holding down Pein on a table.

_"He's going to kill Pein!" _I thought frantically. _**"No he won't! Pein is a strong man! It's disgraceful to interrupt a man's fight!" **__"So! That's it!" _I lifted me hands and a black glowing ball appeared, and my eyes glowed black, I pushed my hands forward, and Madara flew off of Pein. Pein sat up, surprised, and gasping for air. Madara was on the ground cursing.

"Who the fuck did that?" Madara yelled, saw me, and step forward.

"I did, you bastard!"


End file.
